Maraudeurs, une histoire de courage
by MarlyMcKinnon
Summary: En 1976, le Monde de la Magie doit faire face à une nouvelle guerre. Voldemort monte en puissance et personne ne semble vouloir l'arrêter. Personne, enfin presque. L'Ordre du Phénix prend naissance, s'installe, se prépare et c'est à Poudlard que si trouve ses meilleurs combattants.
1. Un Black parmi les Black

Il pleuvait à flot dehors, d'étranges silhouettes se déplaçaient, laissant traîner leurs capes dispendieuses sur l'étendue de neige qui avait recouvert le Square Grimmaud. Le noir de la nuit ne permettait pas de voir leurs visages. Ils avançaient têtes baissé, pour ne pas recevoir les gouttes de pluies, qui persistaient à s'abattre sur Londres depuis une semaine, sur leurs visages. Le groupe avança d'un pas raide et pressé vers le numéro 12. Un homme s'avança vers la grande porte en Chêne et frappa avec force. Presque instantanément elle s'ouvrit et la famille pénétra dans la lugubre demeure des Black.

" SIRIUS ! DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT ! Oh, non, Arcturus laissez moi donc vous débarrasser. Regulus, va vous emmener au salon. "

* * *

*** A l'étage ***

" James, je te laisse, la vieille harpie m'appelle. Bon repas en famille, vieux !

- OK, bonne chance pour le tient et tu me contacte dès que c'est fini ok ?

- Oui, t'inquiète ! "

Le garçon rangea son miroir dans la poche de sa robe. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit le pas traînant de sa chambre. Sa robe de sorcier le gênait affreusement, s'il avait été à Poudlard il aurait volontiers mit un jeans, mais justement il n'était pas à Poudlard. Non, il était chez lui, et si sa famille le voyait descendre accoutumé comme un Moldu il aurait comme signé son arrêt de mort...

*** Une fois en bas ***

" Salut donc ta famille Sirius ! Et je te préviens, une seule fausse note et tu es consigné, le prévint sa mère tout en pointant son index devant ses yeux. "

Pour toute réponse, l'ainé des Black lui lança un regard las. Il entra à la suite de sa mère dans le salon, ou un silence de plomb s'abattit à son arrivé. Il aurait voulu en sourire, mais la simple idée de devoir dîner en compagnie de ses cousines et leurs fiancés respectifs le révulsait ! Il fut tout de même obligé de les saluer sous le regard critique de sa mère. Le sourire hypocrite qu'il afficha pendant les salutations avec sa tante et ses Grands-parents ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son frère Regulus qui s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment ses Grands-parents et sa tante Druella qui avait cultivé un plaisir farouche pour les commérages. Après une conversation engagée soigneusement par Orion Black sur les nouvelles lois que le Ministère avaient fait passer il y a deux jours, Walburga annonça que le dîner était prêt. L'assemblée familiale se déplaça alors vers la salle à manger où Kreatur, l'elfe de maison aux oreilles les plus pendantes que Sirius n'ai jamais vu, s'affairait à placer les plats sur la table ovale. Tout le monde prit place : Orion et Arcturus en bout de table, leurs femmes à côté d'eux. Sirius dû malheureusement se mettre face à sa mère et par ce fait aux côtés de sa tante Druella, qui commençait déjà à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait eu le « plaisir » de parler avec Nobby Leach l'actuel Ministre de la magie.

" J'ai bien essayé de lui glisser discrètement, qu'il faudrait privilégier les Sang-purs pour les emplois au Ministère. Mais cet idiot et lui-même un Né-Moldu ! Comment, voulait vous avancer avec un pareil imbécile comme Premier Ministre ? Il ne comprend certainement rien à notre monde et ce dit un grand défenseur des Droit du sorcier, excusez moi dans douter ! "

-Vous avez parfaitement raison Druella, cependant, cela peut aussi être un avantage...

- Que veux-tu dire Orion, interrogea Cygnus Black, personnellement je ne vois aucun bienfait à la nomination de ce Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend de l'ampleur de jour en jour, et je dois admettre, que cela ne me déplait pas. "

L'assemblée sourit de contentement sauf, le jeune Sirius qui émit un grognement significatif.

Orion continuer:

" Après l'affaire Grindelwald, la population sorcière est encore terrifiée à l'idée qu'une nouvelle guerre s'installe sur le pays et Leach essaye par tous les moyens d'étouffer l'affaire. Il perdrait énormément de sa crédibilité si une Seconde Guerre éclatait et encore plus si l'on apprend qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

- Laissons donc, Leach, pendant qu'il joue à celui qui n'a rien vu, cela donne plus de temps au Maître pour agir ! "

C'était Bellatrix qui s'était exprimée. Son père et sa mère la regardèrent avec fierté, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Et comme toujours seul Sirius faisait des grimaces de dégoûts.

" Sirius ! Que comptes-tu faires après Poudlard ? Il ne te reste plus que deux ans avant de rentrer dans la vie active, demanda son Grand-père paternel.

-Je vais surement entrer au Ministère."

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les prunelles claires de son aïeul, jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon termine sa phrase avec un rictus provocateur :

"En tant qu'Auror."

Mais Arcturus décida de passer outre, il se tourna ensuite vers Regulus

"Et toi, petit ?

- Je vais postuler pour avoir une place au Ministère, le professeur Slughorm m'a recommandé auprès du directeur de la Justice Magique, Barthemius Croupton.

- C'est bien, fils. C'est dans ce département que les choses bougent le plus. Enfin quelqu'un qui pourra solliciter les Sang-Pur, approuva Orion satisfait."

Sa famille rit.

" Horace est un vieil ami de la famille, fais lui confiance il a des contacts au Ministère et pas qu'un peu. Enfin, je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui finira bien. Et comptes- tu te joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, continua Arcturus.

- Dès que je le pourrais ! "

Le verre en cristal que Sirius tenait éclata soudainement dans sa main, lui entaillant la paume. Une colère noire passa dans se yeux quand il regarda son petit frère, qui essayait de cacher vainement ses émotions, mais les réactions de son frère aîné lui avait toujours fait peur : il connaissait sa réputation à Poudlard, envers les Serpentards et se tenait généralement assez loin de lui, au cas où une de ses blagues se retourne contre lui. Orion prit le bras de Sirius et le tordit pour le calmer.

" Sirius ! Excuse-toi ! Maintenant !

- M'excuser de quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi, siffla t-il "

Les deux hommes étaient étrangement semblables du point de vue physique, même si Sirius tenait ses cheveux bruns ébènes et bouclés de sa mère. Le Griffondor ne s'excusa que d'un regard. Son père le lâcha lentement. Pendant tout le reste du diner, l'ainé des Black garda une attention particulière sur son cadet. Pour détourner les regards de son traître de fils, Walburga commença elle aussi à prendre la parole.

" Narcissa, j'ai appris que toi et Lucius allait vous fiancer à la fin de votre scolarité. Félicitations. C'est une belle alliance. Tout aussi avantageuse que la tienne Bellatrix et aussi bravo pour ta nomination de Préfète-en-Chef ! Regulus aussi a été nommé à la fonction de Préfet. C'est vraiment parfait !

- Ça effacera l'affront que leur sœur nous a fait subir. Quel désolation de se voir trahir par ses enfants, renchérit Druella."

Tout en disant cela, elle avait fixé Sirius avec un air sévère et réprobateur que le Rouge et Or lui rendit, mais doublé de haine et bien plus venimeux.

"En parlant CA Walburga, qui nie l'comptes Bond, mon fils?

- J'ai pensé que cette jeune Leonoria Rosier conviendrait parfaitement à Regulus. Elle est tout à fait charmante. Et quand à Sirius..."

Ce dernier se mit à ricaner, ce qui eut le don d'énerver ses géniteurs.

"Parce que tu as vraiment cru, que j'allais te demander ton avis peut être, Regulus se laisse peut être marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que je ne me marierais pas, ça fait déjà une chance en plus pour que le nom des Black disparaisse !"

Il avait craché cette dernière phrase en direction de sa mère. Cette dernière avait le visage violacé tellement la colère qu'elle retenait en elle était intense. Son père fit un geste comme quoi la discussion était close. Depuis le début du repas lui et Arcturus essayait de ne pas s'énerver et de passer outre les sujets houleux.

" Rappelle nous qui sont tes amis à Poudlard, Sirius ? Je ne crois pas que leurs influences aient du bon sur toi, interrogea son oncle Cygnus

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, pour m'influencer, _moi_.

- Ca ne répond en rien à ma question."

Sirius ne répondit pas. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, pensa t-il. Bellatrix réagit à la place de son cousin :

" Il traine le plus souvent avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- Les Potter sont une très ancienne famille de Sang-pur ils ont une grosse influence sur le Ministère eux aussi. C'est juste dommage que ce soit des défenseurs de Sang de Bourbe. Lupin, c'est un Sang-mêlé, n'est ce pas ? , analysa Cygnus.

Bellatrix hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et Pettigrow, je ne connais pas.

- La moitié de l'école se demande comment Pettigrow peut trainer avec eux, _Les maraudeurs !,_ imita Bellatrix en prenant l'image de Mary MacDonald, une fille de Griffondor du même âge que Sirius. Plus empoté que lui, ça n'existe pas ! Mais qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

- Les Maraudeurs, s'étonna Walburga

- C'est le nom de leur bande, mère, répondit sagement Regulus

- Pourquoi avait vous appelé votre groupe d'amis de cette façon, demanda finalement Druella.

- Pour faire parler les imbéciles. Termina Sirius, lassé. "

En voyant la mine consternée de sa tante il ne pu s'empêcher de rire franchement. Sa mère se leva le prit par le col, pour qu'il se lève. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire en voyant l'état de démence dans lequel sa mère était plongée. Narcissa, Druella et Regulus ainsi que les femmes d'Arturus et Pollux sursautèrent de l'agressivité de Walburga. Il sentit sa cuisse le chauffer, à l'endroit ou le miroir était placé dans la poche de sa robe. James essayait sans doute de l'appeler. Walburga empoigna le bras de Sirius en le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le fit effectivement et ne s'en décrocha pas. Peu était ceux à pouvoir ce vanter d'avoir survécu au regard venimeux et pénétrant de Walburga Black. Sirius, lui, le pouvait et il n'en était pas peu fier ! Sans le lâcher du regard, sa mère sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils aîné, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais Regulus respectait son frère pour faire face d'autant de sang froid envers sa mère quand celle-ci faisait une crise de démence pareille ! La baguette en bois d'être de la mère de famille fendit l'air d'un coup sec, brut et rapide. Et la joue de Sirius s'entailla lentement et profondément.

" Excuse toi de suite !

- Non, si mes réponses ne vous conviennent pas posez vos questions stupides à ceux qui veulent bien y répondre.

- Tu déshonneur ta famille. Sale Traitre à ton sang, ton comportement est indigne du nom que tu portes ! J'aimerai que tu apprennes à te tenir comme un Sang Pur prends exemple sur tes cousines ou ton frère !

- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Moi, je préfèrerais être Né-Moldu plutôt que porter le nom des Black, cracha Sirius plein de haine."

Peut être aurait-il du se limiter à a première phrase. A présent, Walburga poussa un cri de rage, les mains tremblantes, les yeux exorbités, elle avait perdu tout son charme. Seul Sirius pouvait la mettre dans de tels états. Ce dernier commençait à reculer mais se cogna à son père qui s'était levé pour limiter les dégâts en voyant la situation s'envenimer. Même Bellatrix avait hoqueté en voyant sa tante. Rodolphus et Lucius étaient pétrifiés et Regulus n'osait même pas voir la scène. Narcissa détourna le regard quand Walburga avança dangereusement vers Sirius. Ce dernier se défit rapidement de l'emprise de son père et contourna la table sans que personne n'essaye de le retenir. Par pitié surement. Walburga le suivit, mais dans une impulsion et un instinct de survit, Sirius fit volontairement tomber le dessert que Kreatur venait de déposer. La crème alla s'étendre sur la robe de la maîtresse de maison. La rage inonda ses traits : elle était méconnaissable. Pendant le bref moment d'hésitation de la part de sa mère, Sirius en profita pour filer, il monta les escaliers 4 par 4 et une fois dans sa chambre, la ferma à double tour en coinçant en plus la poignet avec une chaise. Sa malle était déjà prête, elle l'était toujours : l'espoir qui vivait dans le cœur du jeune aristocrate était que par miracle son meilleur ami vienne le chercher pendant les vacances. Il mit le reste de ses affaires en boule dans sa malle et la referma. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la jeta dehors. La chaise qui maintenait la porte fermée bougeait sérieusement et dans peu de temps sa mère entrerait pour lui flanquer la pire des remontrances. De plus, elle détruirait certainement la moitié de sa chambre qu'il avait décoré à sa manière et qui ne plairait pas à son harpie de mère ! Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens en cherchant une solution. Son regard bleuté s'arrêta sur les rideaux verts bien trop longs de sa chambre, il les mit de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se pencha au rebord, puis passa sa jambe droite par dessus suivit de la gauche tout en s'accrochant fermement aux tissus couteux. Arrivé au bout, il lâcha en faisant tout juste une chute de 3 ou 4 mètres. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe gauche sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné en premier. Mais il tint bon, se releva, prit sa malle un peu plus loin et partit dans la rue. Il souleva sa baguette dans un geste précipité. Presque Instantanément, le Magico Bus apparut. Sans attendre l'avis du conducteur il monta à l'intérieur et le pressa de fermer les portes.

" Godric's Hollow s'il vous plait !

- Pas de problème ! On y sera dans quelques minutes, accroche toi petit ! "

Un cri déchirant frappa l'air, Walburga Black se pencha à la fenêtre et eut juste le temps de voir le Magico Bus disparaître. Le jeune Black poussa un soupir de soulagement, la peur qui l'avait envahi commença à s'atténuer, jusqu'a devenir inexistante. Il se sentait libre tout simplement.

*** Dans la demeure des Black ***

Walburga cria de rage. En bas personne ne bougeait, ne se regardait. Lucius et Rodolphus ne cillaient pas, indifférents à la crise de démence de leur « belle-tante » envers leur « cousin ». Ca les rendaient même plutôt _heureux_ si l'on en croyait leurs oeillades amusées. Bellatrix jubilait intérieurement, mais cachait sa joie sous une façade faussement attristée. Regulus cogitait à 100 à l'heure, la peur au ventre comme à chaque fois en demandant qu'elle torture sa mère allait infliger à son frère. Orion n'exprimait rien, lassé et habitué de ce cinéma entre la mère et le fils. Druella et Cygnus attendaient patiemment tout en se lançant des regards entendus : leur famille devenait de plus en plus dépravée.

Des pas lourds et précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers. La famille aux aguets les reconnurent comme ceux de Walburga. Cette dernière se dirigea vers le petit salon. Orion alla à sa suite, et fut rapidement suivit de tout le monde. Regulus en premier. Des larmes de colères et tristesses coulaient sur le visage de sa mère, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans le petit salon.

" Que ce passe t-il ? Ou est-il, s'inquiéta le père de famille.

- Il s'est enfuit ! Ce traître a sauté de sa fenêtre ! Je l'ai vu partir avec le Magico Bus ! Il a prit sa malle ! Il ne reviendra pas ! Jamais, pleura sa femme Walburga "

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Orion. Walburga pleurait toujours, de tristesse, de haine, de rage. Orion s'approcha choqué des paroles de sa femme : leur fils était une forte tête mais de la à quitter la demeure familiale ? Tous deux, avaient perdu un fils, un héritier. Mais la trahison était trop grande. Walburga s'arrêta soudain sur l'Arbre généalogique inscrit sur le mur. Sa baguette toujours sortit, elle le longea d'un pas rapide en pleurant toujours. Quand elle trouva l'emplacement elle se recula de quelques pas en levant silencieusement sa baguette.

" Réfléchis, Walburga, prévint Orion. Il peut toujours revenir

- Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette vermine dans cette maison. C'est un traitre, une _abomination_"

Walburga regarda le mur avec encore plus d'intensité. Son regard perçant se plantait sur l'emplacement de son fils sur l'antique tapisserie. Non, il n'était plus rien. Elle leva sa baguette et d'un geste puissant et vivace sa baguette fendit l'air. Un jet de lumière éblouissant en sortit pour se répercuter sur l'image du fils détesté. Quand elle arrêta le sort, on ne voyait plus sa tête. Seul son nom demeurait, pour que l'on souvienne du traître qui avait fuit sa famille et sa maison !

Les yeux de Regulus s'assombrirent, il sortit de la pièce et monta lentement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il s'affala sur son lit mais aucune larmes ne sortit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de comprendre.

Orion invita tout le monde à partir. La famille après avoir salué leurs hôtes sortirent. Druella commença à parler, ou plutôt à commérer. Sa fille Bellatrix ricana aux phrases sans intérêt de sa mère.

Walburga, détacha son regard du trou ou avait un jour était son fils aîné, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre, bien vite rejointe par son mari. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, sans se soucier d'Orion qui ne chercha même pas à la consoler.

_**La Noble et très Ancienne famille des Black venait de perdre un membre, un héritier, une étoile...**_

* * *

_Voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et donnez envie de lire la suite :) _

_Je suis désolée d'avance, je suis novice sur ce site et j'ai plus l'habitude de la publication de Skyrock. _

_Pour ce chapitre je trouvais ça bien de commencer la fanfic sur le départ de Sirius. L'histoire ne sera pas basé uniquement sur lui par contre mais bien sur la totalité des Maraudeurs ( on va essayé en tout cas ^^) Donnez votre avis :) Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !_

_A bientôt, _

_Marly_


	2. L'arrivée chez les Potter

*** Arrivée à Godric's Hollow ***

James Potter n'arrêtait pas de regarder son miroir avec inquiétude. Même si Sirius était en plein repas de famille il laissait souvent la connexion s'établir pour que le jeune Potter entende les propos vicieux des Black et aussi les réparties bien placées dont son ami avait le secret. En vérité c'était surtout pour surveiller qu'il allait bien.

Doréa Potter regarda son fils suspicieusement :

« James ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

A présent, toute sa famille le regardait avec appréhension.

- Non, rien. »

Les discussions reprirent de bon train. Doréa regardait toujours son fils unique, mais fini par reprendre contenance et discuter avec sa plus jeune belle-sœur, Hélène. Trois coups brouillons, frappèrent sur la porte d'entrée et Fiji l'elfe de maison parti à la hâte jusqu'à la porte.

« Doréa, on n'attendait personne d'autre ?

- Non, chéri. »

La maîtresse de maison se leva pour partir à la rencontre du visiteur nocturne, mais à peine sa chaise avait raclé au sol, que l'elfe revint.

« Madame, un jeune homme attend dehors, est-ce que je dois le faire entrer?

- Qui est-ce Fiji ?

- Je ne sais pas, Madame. Il dit être un ami de Monsieur James.

- Fais-le entrer. »

Toute la petite famille était intriguée quand l'elfe ressortit pour accueillir l'inconnu. Sa petite voix fluette résonna dans le Hall et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme de l'âge de James franchit la porte. Ce dernier le reconnu immédiatement et se leva d'un bon à la vue de son meilleur ami qui semblait mal en point. Hélène et Lucy retinrent leurs souffles en voyant l'état pitoyable du jeune Black. En effet, il prenait appui sur une de ses jambes, l'autre étant légèrement plié. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée par endroit et couverte de boue. Il était complètement déguenillé.

« Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, demanda James perdu.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein repas de famille.

- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète. Tu ne serais pas venu si tu n'avais pas une bonne raison de le faire, éluda James en soutenant longuement le regard de son ami »

Doréa aida son fils à faire avancer son ami, ils l'installèrent sur la chaise la plus proche tandis que les membres de la famille Potter se rapprochaient pour prendre connaissance des faits. Charlus prit la parole le premier :

« Jeune homme, vous êtes dans un sale état. Votre jambe est cassé ? Et votre joue, que lui est-il arrivée ?

- Lucy tu peux aller me chercher une potion dans la réserve, on va lui en donner pour sa jambe, demanda entre temps Mrs Potter à sa belle soeur. »

En effet, la joue du jeune Black saignait abondamment d'une entaille profonde. Et sa jambe pendait étrangement dans le vide, formant un angle inquiétant. Sirius tâta ses blessures en grimaçant.

« Oui, ce n'est pas grand chose. Une histoire pas très... intéressante.»

Son ton était désinvolte comme si tout était totalement normal. Comme si il était simplement venu rendre visite à James un jour ordinaire de vacances. Rien de surprenant, jusque là.

« Ok Sir'. Comme tu veux. »

Le jeune Potter soutint le regard de son ami. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait. Sirius était comme ça après tout, une forteresse... parfois trop bien protégée malheureusement.

« Maman ? Sirius peut-il rester pour la fin des vacances ? »

Doréa qui soignait la joue du jeune homme se tourna vers son fils.

« Evidement. La maison est assez grande. Nous n'allons pas te laisser dehors, ajouta t-elle plus bas pour que seul Sirius l'entende.

Elle appuya ses dires d'un léger sourire. Sirius oubliait souvent que Doréa Potter était née Black, et elle semblait avoir plutôt bien compris la situation.

- Merci Madame Potter, répondit-il franchement »

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami puis lui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était faux, mais James comprendrait. Il avait toujours compris.

« Allez viens, je dois avoir une robe à te prêter, dit James en l'entrainant dans sa chambre à l'étage. »

Sirius suivit sans un mot. Sa jambe ne le faisait plus autant souffrir grâce aux soins de Mrs Potter et il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à gravir les marches du Manoir. Il entra à la suite de James dans la chambre et fut amusé d'y retrouver le bazar auquel l'avait habitué son meilleur ami depuis 6 années maintenant.

_Si même sa mère ne pouvait pas le contraindre à ranger sa chambre, pensa t-il, Remus et lui menait une cause désespérée_.

« Alors, maintenant qu'on est tout les deux tu vas peut être m'avouer...

- Je me suis enfui, lâcha Sirius en prenant la robe de sorcier que lui tendait son ami.»

James ne parut pas vraiment surpris à la nouvelle. Il baissa les yeux au sol en ramassant au passage un de ses pulls de quidditch qu'il tritura ensuite dans ses mains.

« Je m'en doutais mais j'espérais que non. J'aurai voulu que ça marche pour toi ce coup ci, avoua James »

Chaque fois, Sirius espérait. Au début, il voulait juste attirer l'attention de ses parents. Ensuite, il espérait que tout aille mieux et que ses retours à la maison pour les vacances ne soit plus un supplice ni une punition. A la fin, il voulait juste qu'on ne le remarque plus. En un sens, son dernier objectif était rempli. Plus jamais un membre de sa famille ne porterait son attention sur lui.

« Ca me pendait à la baguette. Je ne les supporte plus et c'est réciproque. Pourquoi s'acharner ? Je ne suis jamais mieux que quand je suis loin d'eux, dit Sirius en souriant légèrement.

- Sirius... Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ça ne te faisais rien. C'est ta famille après tout.

- Non James. Ma famille c'est les Maraudeurs. Ce n'est certainement pas pour Bellatrix ou ma mère que je risquerai Azkaban toute les pleines lunes.

- Et ton père ou ton frère ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant. La réponse était simple :

« Je ne crois pas que mon père est un jour compté dans ma vie. Quant à Regulus, il a choisi son chemin et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec celui qu'il veut devenir, répondit-il hargneusement »

James lança son pull sur son lit et se tourna vers Sirius. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Depuis le temps que je t'entends raconter toutes ces histoires sur ta famille, je me dis que la meilleure chose que tu es à faire est de passer à autre chose et que au final ce n'est pas toi le perdant mais eux. Prends ce que tu veux et jette le reste. Et surtout sers-toi de ça, de ton histoire et de ce que tu as vécu ce soir pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Un jour tu pourras parader devant ta mère, ton père ou n'importe quel autre membre de ta noble et au combien stupide famille et te dire que... tu es ce que tu as voulu être et que tu as fait les bons choix ! Et ça, ça te rendra supérieur à ces imbéciles. »

Un léger flottement suivit la tirade de James. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'épaule de son ami, attendant une réponse.

« J'espère que ce sera Bellatrix.

- De quoi ?

- J'espère que ce sera devant elle que je viendrais me pavaner ! »

James rit du ton volontaire du Griffondor.

« Tu pourras même lui dire merci si tu veux, histoire de pousser la provocation !

- Cette idée me plait bien. Je la forcerai à se prosterner devant mes pieds de Ministre de la Magie.

- Ministre de la Magie ?

- Ton petit monologue m'a donné des idées de carrière ! Entre nous c'est juste pour faire exiler la famille Black en Nouvelle-Zélande... Non, Antarctique... Ou au fond de la Mer Caspienne. Oui, j'aime bien ça ! »

James rit de plus belle. Sirius avait retrouvé un semblant de son humour et de sa gaieté naturelle. James n'était pas naïf cependant. Il faudrait bien plus à son ami pour oublier cette soirée et toute les années qui ont précédé.

« Allez viens, redescendons ! Le dessert nous attend ! »

Sirius rit en coeur avec son meilleur ami. Il lui était aussi infiniment reconnaissant. James ne le prenait pas en pitié. Il voyait bien les regards des tantes de son « frère », ces regards compatissants et remplis de curiosité envers lui quand ils revinrent à la salle à manger. Mais au fond même si Sirius paraissait désinvolte et adoptait sa parade du « rien-ne-m'atteint », il avait peur. Ce soir il avait eut peur au milieu de sa famille. Le regard froid et calculateur de son grand-père Arcturus. Celui impuissant de sa grand-mère paternel, Mélania. Le rictus cruel de Bellatrix, son fiancé Rodolphus et Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa qui restait impassible, son père incroyablement soumis : soumis envers son propre père, envers son sang et l'étiquette. Un être programmé pour ne rien montrer, pour garder l'honneur d'une famille et taire ses ambitions si elles ne concernent pas un haut poste au Ministère près des dirigeants du monde sorcier. Mais l'état de démence dans lequel sa mère s'était enfermée ce soir... Merlin sait que Walburga Black pouvait faire peur pendant ses moments là. Elle avait fait pâlir Bellatrix, un exploit en soi quand on connait les noires pensées de la jeune fille. Sirius se posait toujours la question de qui avait appris à sa mère à user d'une telle hystérie ? Certainement pas son Grand-père Pollux. En revoyant le vieillard à l'attitude flegmatique, il avait énormément de mal à admettre qu'il avait un jour pu faire preuve de folie. En tout cas, ce soir, l'image de sa famille s'était encore effritée un peu plus, atteignant un stade de non retour... Il connaissait bien leurs idées, les désapprouvaient et les haïssaient. S'il devait donner des qualificatifs à sa famille il aurait tout d'abord pensé : cruelle et vaniteuse. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que la famille Black, même si depuis longtemps alliée à la maison Serpentard, ne manquait pas de détermination, d'intelligence et parfois même de courage. Ses cousines n'était pas des froussardes. Sa mère ne manquait pas de détermination et de volonté. Mais malheureusement leur cruauté et amour pour la Magie Noire masquaient toute ses qualités pourtant honorables...

« Fiji ! Rajoute un couvert pour Sirius s'il te plait ! »

L'elfe claqua des doigts et le couvert apparut sur la table. James indique sa place à Sirius et celui-ci d'abord réticent se laissa faire. Un peu mal à l'aise il s'installa, faisant abstraction des regards compatissants de la famille Potter. Les cousins de James le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des bézoards. D'un rapide coup d'œil Sirius examina chacun d'eux. Presque tous avait les cheveux noirs de jais comme son ami James. Leurs yeux viraient de couleur : parfois bleus, ou verts, mais pas beaucoup de noisette comme son ami.

« Sirius je te présente mes cousins. Voici Jane et Victor les enfants de mon oncle William et de ma tante Lucy. A côté, Phillip, Alexius et Zoey.

- Enchanté, James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi »

C'était une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux lisses et aux yeux verts qui avait parlé, elle avait l'air d'avoir 15 ans tout au plus et arborait un sourire malicieux très familier à Sirius. Le même que celui de James.

« Enchanté de même. Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, c'est étrange.

- Plutôt normal en fait. Alexius, Zoey et moi venons des Etats-Unis. Quand à Jane et Victor eux, viennent de France. »

Sirius était un peu étonné en vrai. James ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé de sa famille. Il lui avait juste dit qu'elle n'était pas très étendue, si bien qu'il s'était toujours dit que James n'avait que ses parents.

Le repas se continua avec des piques envoyé à James par Phillip et Alexius ses cousins plus âgés et des histoires amusantes contées par Victor. Jane fut la plus sympathique aux yeux de Sirius. Elle était rieuse et gentille. La soirée se termina plus rapidement que prévue et tout le monde alla se coucher. Sirius commença à se diriger vers le jardin avec sa malle.

« Sir' tu vas où comme ça, demanda James surpris.

- Dormir, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence »

Doréa qui à présent était dans la cuisine sortit en trombe.

« Ai-je bien entendu ?! Sirius, nous avons encore des chambres de libres tu sais. Il est donc hors de question que tu dormes dehors !

- Mais je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger, et ça ne m'embête absolument pas de dormir dans le jardin.

- Mais Sirius...

- Maman je peux aller avec lui ? Allez s'il te plait ! Juste cette nuit ! Demain on installe un lit dans ma chambre, promis, quémanda James »

Sous les suppliques de son fils Mrs Potter abdiqua. Dans un cri triomphant James se rua dans sa chambre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec toute ses affaires. Avec un sourire reconnaissant pour l'hôtesse de maison Sirius sortit. James l'emmena au fond du jardin et déplia une tente qu'il avait pris à l'intérieur avant de se ruer à l'intérieur plus impatient que jamais.

« J'ai réussi à prendre des dragées de Bertie et des Chocogrenouilles, avec un jeu de bataille explosive aussi, récita l'enfant-James »

L'enthousiasme de son ami fit rire le jeune Black. Il se sentit presque coupable de couper court à toute sa joie.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais autant de cousins »

James se statufia presque instantannément et essaya de cacher son mal être dans le paquet de Dragées Surprises.

« Ils ne sont pas si nombreux.

- C'est bizarre que tu n'en ai jamais parlé quand même, continua Sirius sans pitié

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On se voit exceptionnellement pendant les vacances c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu les connaissais à peine James !

- Et bien... Si. On ne se voit pratiquement jamais. Mes oncles ont des hauts postes en France et en Amérique comme mon père en a un au Ministère. Ce n'est pas facile de réunir tout le monde.

- Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

- Oui, l'un empêche pas l'autre. Mais nous ne sommes pas proches, c'est tout. Bon alors on l'a fait cette Bataille Explosive, demanda James en coupant court à la conversation »

La seule chose de sur, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et ce n'était pas pour plaire à certain Sirius Black. Foi de Griffondor qu'il comprendrait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son Caribou de meilleur ami.

" Vous croyez qu'il dort encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il serait tant qu'il se réveille ! Il va être midi !

- Calme-toi Alexius, il faut bien qu'il récupère non ? "

Le dit Alexius soupira d'exaspération avant de rentrer dans le manoir suivit de son frère et ses cousins. Pendant ce temps, James descendait les escaliers.

" James ! Tu sais quand il va se réveiller ton copain ? Il va être midi, ce n'est plus une heure a dormir. Déjà qu'il s'invite ... "

James s'avança doucement vers son cousin.

" Tais-toi Alexius. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il est là. A sa place tu n'aurais pas tenu plus de 10 minutes, déclara James froidement. "

Le jeune Potter partit sous le regard révolté de son cousin. _Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là, pensa t-il._ Autant son frère était quelqu'un de gentil et amusant autant lui n'était qu'un sale petit traître. Et là dessus personne ne pourrait le contredire ! Toujours à parler mais jamais à agir. Un opportuniste c'est tout ce qu'il était.

James se dirigea alors vers la tente où il avait dormi cette nuit avec Sirius. Ce dernier était toujours en plein sommeil. James le poussa un peu du pied pour le réveiller, avec plus ou moins de douceur...

« Lève toi sac à puce, une grande journée nous attends ! Aujourd'hui c'est Quidditch ! »

Sirius s'éveilla lentement sous les instances de son ami. James le surplombait satisfait.

" Il est quelle heure ?

- Midi. Je commençais à m'ennuyer."

Sirius se leva d'un bond et commença à ranger ses affaires.

" Je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que je dormirai aussi longtemps. Faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de ta mère ...

- Calme toi et va te préparer. J'ai prévu un entrainement intensif ! Faut qu'ont se remettent en forme pour les sélections !

Ils ressortirent ensuite de la tente. Sirius alla en haut pour se préparer tandis que James partit rejoindre ses cousins en attendant. Quand il redescendit, il en profita pour observer son meilleur ami et sa famille. C'est vrai que malgré leur bonne entente, il n'avait pas l'air très proche les uns des autres. Sauf entre frères et soeurs évidemment. Et James était un peu a part dans tout celà. Il restait au centre calmement et parlait de temps en temps. En bref, il était loin du James de Poudlard, qui monopolisait l'attention et attirait tout les regards. Un autre James.

Après le repas, Mrs Potter le réquisitionna dans la cuisine et Sirius abdiqua sans poser de questions. Evidemment rien de particulier ne l'attendait dans la cuisine, a part Doréa Potter elle même, qui le regardait avec insistance.

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Sirius.

- Je suis quand même arrivé à l'improviste chez vous.

- Et ça nous fait plaisir ! James nous parle tant de toi. Et puis, nous n'allons pas te laisser dehors alors que tu n'as nul part où aller, déclara Doréa.

- Vous avez deviné, interrogea Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je ne sais que trop bien comment fonctionne les Black. Et ça ne m'a pas vraiment étonnée. Enfin, tu dois savoir que Charlus et moi te trouvons très courageux. Et nous t'accueillons avec plaisir chez nous, avoua la matriarche en souriant."

Ces mots l'atteignirent avec plus de force que tous ceux que sa mère avait elle même pu lui dire. Etre apprécié de la famille Potter signifiait beaucoup pour Sirius. Ils faisaient partis de ces personnes qui ne le jugeaient pas en tant qu'un membre de la sombre famille Black mais comme un être à part entière sans la sinistre réputation qui planait sur sa famille. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

" J'ai pris la décision de rendre visite à Walburga. Je me rendrais à Londres demain.

- Mme Potter, je vous en remercie, mais ça ne changera rien.

- Je me doute bien, que m'a visite n'arrangera pas grand-chose, mais je pense qu'il serait bon de mettre certaines choses au clair."

Elle fit signe à Sirius de ne pas répliquer. Dans un dernier remerciement, le jeune sorcier reparti vers les jeunes et Doréa quant à elle retourna vers ses hôtes, songeuse. Voilà, bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son ancienne demeure : cette prison lugubre...

* * *

_Deuxième chapitre ! Cette fois ci je passe à la description de la famille Potter ! Les sentiments de James sont encore un peu vague à l'égard de sa famille mais ils s'affirmeront plus tard. Vous avez des avis à ce propos ? :) Pour l'instant les Potter paraissent peut être un peu "froid" mais j'ai essayer de les remettre en accord avec l'époque et le statut de sang de la famille. Bien sur, ils ne sont pas extrémiste comme les Black ou les Malefoy par exemple. Ils n'en restent pas moins des sorciers de Sang Pur qui ont sans doute subi une éducation (peut être) sévère. _

_Voili voilà a bientôt pour la suite ! ^^ _

_Marly'_


End file.
